Chapter 6 The end of darkness
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The enemies who made Makoto evil, are sent to the Shadow Realm


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6**

**ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΟΤΟΥΣ**

Το ευτυχισμένο τέλος που περιμέναμε όλοι, ολοκληρώθηκε. Το ζευγάρι ήταν πάλι ενωμένο.

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβρίσκω, πραγματικά, έχασα τη μισή μου ζωή χωρίς εσένα στο πλευρό μου, άρχισε ο Neo.

-Κι εγώ σου ζητώ ξανά συγγνώμη. Τι θα έκανα; Θα οδηγούσα στο θάνατο τη μοναδική μου αγάπη…

-Ας το ξεχάσουμε τώρα αυτό, τι θα έλεγες να δώσουμε ένα καλό μάθημα σε αυτούς που πήγαν να μας χωρίσουν; Τη ρώτησε και τη φίλησε πάλι.

-Πολύ καλή ιδέα.

Την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και τα άλλα κορίτσια. Βλέποντάς τους αγκαλιασμένους, χάρηκαν και η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Μπράβο σου φίλε μου! Ωραία τα κατάφερες, μπόρεσες να λύσεις τα μαγικά, μα πώς τα κατάφερες χωρίς μάχη;

-Το μπράβο αξίζει στην Sailor Jupiter. Η νίκη αυτή είναι δική της, η καρδιά της αποδείχτηκε δυνατότερη από κάθε μαγεία, εκείνη νίκησε το κακό μέσα στο σώμα της, απάντησε ο Neo και της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά.

-Τέλος καλό όλα καλά, εξοντώσαμε μία ακόμα απειλή, παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars.

Στο μεταξύ όμως η Tara άφριζε:

-ΟΧΙ! Δεν γίνεται να χάσαμε! Πρέπει να τα κάνω όλα μόνη μου;!

-Θα εκδικηθώ γι αυτό! Της είπε ο Kalite.

-Θα έρθεις μαζί μου εσύ! Θα τον σκοτώσω ακόμα κι αν είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω!

Ήταν αποφασισμένη όπως φαίνεται και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, πήγε στη Γη κι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους:

-Καταραμένες Sailor! Αυτή η μάχη θα είναι η τελευταία σας! Θα σας εξολοθρεύσω μια για πάντα!

Τότε τα κορίτσια πήραν θέσεις μάχης, όμως ο Neo έβαλε το χέρι μπροστά τους και δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν:

-Όχι κορίτσια, μην προχωρείτε, εγώ και η Jupiter θα τους κανονίσουμε.

-Εντάξει, απάντησε η Sailor Moon συγκαταβατικά. Αυτό αφορά εσάς, διαλύστε τους.

-Να προσέχετε, τους είπε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, τι περιμένουμε; Ρώτησε ο Νέο.

-Ας το κάνουμε! Είπε και η Mako.

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, τράβηξε το σπαθί του κι εμφάνισε αυτό της δύναμης.

-Κάντε την προσευχή σας τώρα!!! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα μετανιώσετε πικρά που κάνατε έναν Power Ranger να θυμώσει! Κι επίσης θα νιώσετε τη δύναμη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας! Συμπλήρωσε ο Νeo κι έδωσε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας στην Sailor Jupiter.

-Ευχαριστώ, του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Εμφάνισε και το ακόντιό σου.

-Εντάξει. Κεραυνέ, πλανήτη Δία, δώσε μου τη δύναμη, είπε κι εμφάνισε το μακρύ της δόρυ.

-Επάνω τους! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι όρμησε στην Tara, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter επιτέθηκε στον Kalite, έσμιξαν τα όπλα τους και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά.

Ο Neo πάλευε με λύσσα εναντίον του εχθρού, τα ξίφη του Δικεφάλου και της Δύναμης μάχονταν με τέτοιο πάθος, που σίγουρα δεν έχει παλέψει ποτέ έτσι.

-Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου! Μου πήρες πολλά σημαντικά πράγματα και τώρα θα πληρώσεις για όλα!!!

-Ανοησίες! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις Neo!

-Α ναι;! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε από αέρος. Συγκεκριμένα έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, την κλώτσησε δυνατά με το δεξί και το αριστερό πάλι, μετά πάτησε κάτω και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται, στην τελευταία προσπάθεια όμως αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η Tara του εξαπέλυσε μια μαύρη μπάλα από πίσω για να τον ρίξει κάτω, αμέσως όρμησε και του έκανε κεφαλοκλείδωμα,

Από την άλλη πάλι, η Sailor Jupiter είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά τον Kalite. Με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς της τον είχε φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση, ενώ το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας μπλόκαρε κάθε επίθεση. Σε κάποια φάση, διασταύρωσε ξίφος και ακόντιο κι εκτόξευσε μια αρκετά δυνατή ενέργεια που τον χτύπησε για τα καλά.

Στην άλλη μάχη τώρα, ο Neo βρισκόταν ακόμα σε δύσκολη θέση από το κεφαλοκλείδωμα, ωστόσο δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία του, εκπαιδευόμενος στις πολεμικές τέχνες, τη γύρισε ανάποδα και κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί. Αμέσως πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με τα ξίφη του, όταν αυτή όρμησε με το δικό της, πήδηξε στριφογυρίζοντας στον αέρα και ξέφυγε. Όταν ξαναπροσγειώθηκε, είπε στην Sailor Jupiter:

-Έλα γλυκιά μου! Ας τους χτυπήσουμε μαζί!

-Ναι! Συμφώνησε εκείνη και πήδηξαν μαζί ψηλά βγάζοντας μια κραυγή, ταυτόχρονα ένωσαν τα Ξίφη του Δικεφάλου και της Χιλιετίας.

Το τι ακολούθησε ήταν δύσκολο να περιγραφεί. Η συνδυασμένη τους επίθεση κυριολεκτικά σάρωσε τους δύο αντιπάλους που έπεσαν στο έδαφος.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Φώναξε ο Kalite καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Έλα καλέ μου, η τιμή είναι δική σου! Αποτελείωσέ τους!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα θα νιώσετε την αληθινή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου!!!

-Όχι! Περίμενε! Φώναξε η Tara απεγνωσμένα.

Ήταν όμως αργά. Με τα δύο ξίφη στα χέρια και βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή, ο Neo άρχισε να τρέχει μανιασμένα προς το μέρος της, σε κάποια στιγμή το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου κιτρίνισε και το Σπαθί της Δύναμης κοκκίνισε, ενώ παράλληλα κιτρίνισε και ο ίδιος, όταν έφτασε κοντά, κατάφερε δύο χτυπήματα, ήταν όμως αρκετά για να συντρίψουν και τους δύο εχθρούς και να τους κάνουν να χάσουν.

Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, ο Νέο φώναξε στην Sailor Jupiter:

-Δία! Δώς'τους το τελικό χτύπημα! Στείλ'τους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών μια για πάντα!

Έτσι κι έγινε, έχοντας τη δύναμη, η Sailor Jupiter, ενεργοποίησε την ικανότητα του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας και τους έστειλε και τους δύο στο βασίλειο των Σκιών για να μην ξαναγυρίσουν ποτέ.

-Τι μεγάλη δύναμη! Σχολίασε η Sailor Venus.

-Τελικά έπρεπε να περάσει πολύς καιρός για να καταλάβω πως ο Neo είναι παντοδύναμος πολεμιστής, παραδέχτηκε και η Sailor Moon

Όταν η μάχη τελείωσε, οι δύο ήρωες αγκαλιάστηκαν και κατευθύνθηκαν προς τις άλλες

-Μπράβο παιδιά, ήσασταν εκπληκτικοί, τους είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Συνδυάζοντας τις δυνάμεις σας, είστε ανίκητοι, πρόσθεσε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ευχαριστούμε, άλλη μια απειλή εξουδετερώθηκε, απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ωραία, πάμε σπίτι όμως τώρα, ο Jason περιμένει, πρότεινε ο Neo και βρήκε ανταπόκριση στην πρόταση του…

31


End file.
